


Fragile Like a Bomb

by Zi_Xi_Zy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Ned Leeds, BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Michelle Jones, Bisexual Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Gay Steve Rogers, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Michelle Jones has a twin brother, Not Canon Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has ADHD, Petra Protection Squad, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zi_Xi_Zy/pseuds/Zi_Xi_Zy
Summary: “You’re 14.”“What problems do you have to face?”“Well, Mr. Stark, Mr. Steve 'Captain America' Rogers since you so kindly asked, I lost my parents 4 years old, but I can barely remember them. I watched my aunt die in front of me because she was protecting me from a mugger. I had a building collapse on me because I was protecting your technology. Not to mention I’m a 14-year-old junior in high school. Don’t underestimate me. I may be 14 but I have an IQ higher than both of you, and Bruce Banner’s. ”
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	1. The Weirdest Friend Group and Petra Protection Squad

**Author's Note:**

> In which Petra is baby and needs to be protected at all costs.

Welcome to Queens, New York. One of the five boroughs in New York City. Now, welcome to the Midtown School of Science and Technology. While it’s a science and technology school it’s also filled to the brim with stereotypical cliches; I’m not naming them because everyone knows what it is (it’s in Disney and Nickelodeon shows and movies, as well most every movie that’s ever hit theaters). 

In my inner circle is a group of people I have no idea how we became friends…. and my bestie Nika. 

First off you have me: Petra May Parker. I’m 14 years old, a junior in high school (I skipped a few grades). I’m 5’7 and have a genius IQ that can rival Tony Stark’s (even though I have ADHD). I love LEGO, Star Wars (LEGO Star Wars), and science specifically biochemistry. I live with my Uncle Ben (and deceased Aunt May) Parker.

My best friend is Nika Leeds. She’s 15 (16 in October) years old and is a junior like me. She’s 5’8 and is an expert in computer science and has a serious knack for hacking. Like myself, she’s in love with LEGO, Star Wars (LEGO Star Wars), and lives with her parents and twin brothers. 

Here’s where I get confused. As you can tell Nika and I have a lot in common, but our other two friends are like our polar opposites. Meet twins Michelle and Alexis Jones. They are the most pessimistic people I know but they remind me of a tsundere or kuudere, especially when I first met them and after they found out my alternate identity.

Michelle (MJ) Jones is 16 years old, 5’10 and a junior like everyone else. While Nika and I like LEGO and science (fiction), MJ is basically a prodigy when it comes to any English and Literature class. Plus she’s basically a certified linguist. And I think she’s actually in love with reading and writing. And while she’s fluent in 4 languages (English, Spanish, French, Italian), her main language is sarcasm. 

Her twin brother Alexis (AJ) Jones is 16 years, 6’0 and (you guessed it) a junior. If MJ is a prodigy with ELA subjects and Social Studies, AJ is a prodigy with the other 2 core classes (math and science). He’s a total math nerd and takes college classes for fun. He’s also a little bit athletic being on the tennis team, but I’ve only seen him taking studying seriously. 

~~Anyway~~

As I’m walking to the library to meet up with Nika, MJ, and AJ I felt this tingling in the back of my neck. Next thing I know I’m slammed against a set of lockers and I’m staring dead into the eyes of Eugene “Flash” Thompson, and his group of cronies. I know what you’re thinking _Petra if you could sense them coming why didn’t you dodge_ , well I was lost in my own head. 

I have ADHD and I like to listen to music so I have something to focus on besides the excessive input that’s constantly being filtered into my brain because of my enhanced sense due to my being bitten by a radioactive spider last year (which was an absolute hell to deal with). I like wearing classic headphones over Bluetooth because it’s comforting in a way to see the aux cord attached to my phone, plus I modified mine so that it’s mostly noise canceling, which is a great thing to have when I have sensory overloads. 

“Hey, Petey. There’s this riddle I came up with, maybe you can solve it; _how can a helpless, poor, orphan have such nice things._ I like those headphones around your neck, or, better yet you show us that figure you’ve been hiding underneath those nerd clothes of yours. But then again, you’re a _stick, a defenseless stick_ who’s all skin and bones, and without proper friends.” Flash put his arms above me, trapping me between him. 

I know that I have the strength to fight back, to push him off and walk away but, with each word he said it felt like all my ears could focus on, was his voice, the florescent lights in the hallway were getting increasingly blinding, each blink making the lights seem brighter and brighter. Instead of hearing the faint heartbeats of everyone in this wing of the school, every beat that Flash’s and his friends’ heart made kept getting louder. The oversized black crewneck sweatshirt I was wearing was itchy and irritating like I had extremely sensitive skin. Everything sounded foggy but clear at the same time, Flash kept going on and on, while I felt sliding down against the lockers as everything kept getting mushed together. I heard multiple footsteps approaching, I knew it was my friends but I couldn’t help but close in on myself, trying to be as small as I could. I tried to take a deep breath but it felt like my chest and windpipe were closing in on her and I started hyperventilating. Even though I was sweating I could feel chills up and down my arms, like a dozen pin needles sticking me over and over. 

“Hey Petra, your okay now. Try to match my breathing okay? Focus on my voice and my heartbeat.”I felt someone gently wrap their slightly calloused fingers around my hands and lift it, putting over their heart. It was drastically different than mine, where mine was beating rapidly in my ears and chest, theirs was beating a calm and steady beat. 

“I-I ca-can’t. There’s too much.” I tried to copy what the person was doing, but there was too much input. The person kept coaching me to take deep breaths and eventually I calmed down enough to open my eyes to see Nika in front of me, and Lexis and MJ standing behind her.   
  
Lexis and MJ glanced at each for a brief moment before nodding and MJ spoke up,

“Now that you’re calm, can you tell us what that pompous, arrogant brat did?”


	2. Where I Been

I have not abandoned or forgotten about this work.

I'm transitioning to starting college classes in a few weeks, and my senior year of high school next month. 

Even though I thought quarantine would mean more updates and inspiration, I'm low-key drained and have temporarily lost the idea of where I'm taking this fanfiction. 

This will be updated by the end of the year, I just don't know when.

( _ _ ;)

If you guys have any constructive criticisms about the past few chapters, or ideas for the next ones don't be afraid to drop a comment or ask on my Tumblr [https://yoru-ayame.tumblr.com/](https://candybot14.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Flash was a little OOC but I think it served its purpose. You won't see him for a few chapters tho.
> 
> What do you do when you're stuck in quarantine, but don't know how to update your two other works?? 
> 
> Make a completely different story and hope for the best! (plus I really wanted to get these and a few others out of my story ideas folder)


End file.
